


Nightmare

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Gavin! Gavin!”<br/>"Michael!"<br/>With a gasp, Michael woke up, body shaking as he stared up at Gavin above him. The Brit looked utterly worried, a hand under Michael holding him up a bit, the other laced with one of Michael’s hands.<br/>"G-Gav?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

There was something about the world that really, really didn’t want Michael to ever have a good night’s sleep. It had to be some sort of otherworldly forces, joined together with the single notion that Michael Vincent Jones was to never be able to sleep well once he hit puberty, because ever since he turned 14 he was sleep’s worst enemy.

Sometimes he couldn’t sleep at all, going days, sometimes even a week without more than a couple hours sleep under his belt, coffee practically streaming through his veins to keep him at least partially coherent. Sometimes he got some sleep, but not without tossing and turning for a good few hours beforehand, even more so hindered when he started living with Gavin and the other could sleep so peacefully next to him like life flaunting what he couldn’t get no matter how much he tried.

And sometimes, he had nightmares. He’d take a week without sleep over nightmares every night, but sometimes it was all he’d get. They were usually different each night, something awful his brain had come up with thanks to the hours of crime shows he’d watched with his mother, plaguing his dreams with serial killers and morbid mysteries. His family and friends were unfortunately the main characters typically, his brain torturing him with scenes that left him waking up in tears, sometimes screaming someone’s name.

Yet somehow, since he’d slept in the same bed as Gavin, he hadn’t had any nightmares for months. Sure, he still tossed and turned and sometimes couldn’t sleep at all, but he’d take that over the horrible imagery his brain came up with any day. He’d almost forgotten how awful they were. Still, he thanked his luck that at least for now, he was left alone by his dreams, somehow kept from them by Gavin by his side.

Sadly they didn’t stay away for good. They returned one night when he’d gone to bed alone, Gavin staying up a bit later to finish a movie Michael had been too tired to keep watching. The man had fallen asleep almost instantly, and just as quickly he seemed to fall into his dreams.

It seemed normal enough at first, Michael getting out of the car and heading up to the apartment, a plastic bag with snacks held with a couple fingers, swaying as he hopped up the stairs. He pulled out his key, sticking it in the door to his and Gavin’s apartment, only to find it unlocked. Strange, didn’t Gavin usually lock it when he was home alone? He opened the door slowly, slipping inside and setting the bag down as quietly as possible. Everything was a mess, drawers and cabinets flung open, papers and trinkets strewn about.

Michael paled, possibilities running through his mind as he rushed to the rooms, popping his head in until he found him. Gavin, on the bed, blood seeping from a gaping wound in the middle of his stomach, staining the bedsheet’s a dark red that was already turning brown at the edges. How long had he been like this?

"Gavin. Oh god, Gav, please don’t be."

His phone was out instantly, stuttering as he spoke to a woman who tried to reassure him, an ambulance and police on their way. She told him to stay with him but he tossed the phone to the pillows, finally working up the nerve to look at Gavin closer.

"Gav?"

"Mi.."

Fingers trembling, Michael’s eyes welled with tears as he laced a hand with Gavin’s. The other was cold and clammy, fingers barely responding as they fit with Michael’s.

"Gavin, please! Stay with me! You can’t die, please!"

"…M…cul…"

"Don’t speak, oh god, please, Gavin…"

Gavin sputtered a bit, his eyes open only the slightest bit, locked with Michael’s. There was no questioning it when he saw the last bit of life leave them, but he refused to believe it.

"Gavin! Gavin!"

"Michael!"

With a gasp, Michael woke up, body shaking as he stared up at Gavin above him. The Brit looked utterly worried, a hand under Michael holding him up a bit, the other laced with one of Michael’s hands.

"G-Gav?"

"Oh lord finally, you woke up. It’s okay Michael, it was just a dream. We’re okay."

Gavin kissed him gently, first his lips and then his cheeks, peppering him with kisses until the last tears rolled down his cheeks and he felt like he could breathe again. The hand that was propping up Michael went to pet his head now, gently trailing over the short hair, Michael leaning into Gavin’s chest to keep himself up. Even after he’d calmed down, Gavin kept it up for a little bit before pulling back to look at Michael.

"Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?"

Michael shook his head, clutching at Gavin with his free hand, his gaze stuck on their entwined fingers. He could feel the other’s warmth, when he squeezed a little, Gavin squeezed back. This was real. He was okay. They were okay.

"I’m fine. Just… promise me we’ll always go to bed together, okay? You keep my nightmares away."


End file.
